prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugary Princess (FD)
Sugary Princess (可愛いお姫様 Kawaii Ohimesama, lit. "Cute Princess") is a secret bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. She calls herself the "World's Number One Princess" and is very talented, although she can also be very lazy. If she can find someone else to do a work for her, she'll use that to her advantage. She can give hints to what people like/dislike. This Princess always think of ways to trick the King of Books and loves to work on her spells. She's a little selfish, but will become happier once befriended. Sugary Princess does not have 10 sets of heart next to her name on dialogue box, which means that the player must keep an eye by going to bookshelf (Character menu) inside your house and looking at how many hearts she has. Despite the fact that her and Elf seem to be alike, the two will not marry each other. The princess will always be single if the player chooses not to woo her. In the last lines of our wedding ceremony, she will reveal her real name (see dialogue). 'Appearance' Sugary Princess has pink hair with lavender ombre. She has a light blue bow above her hair, adorned with four star-shaped accessories. She has purple eyes and light skin. Her outfit consists of light pink dress with puffy sleeves and purple overall dress attached with a pink ribbon and drawn in small polkadots. Below her dress is filled with cupcake patterns and lavender frills. For footwear, she wears pink frilly socks tied with purple ties. Her shoes are lavender and attached with a ribbon. In Snowy days she can be seen wearing her umbrella. 'Schedule' Sugary Princess will only leave her house late at night. She only stays outside for a few hours before she heads back inside. Like Elf, she is not available on Rainy days. If the Player marries Sugary Princess, she will live at player's home permanently. No matter she is single or married, Sugary Princess does not venture away from your home. However, she will still go to Mystic Area for sightseeing. If the weather is raining she won't leave home at all. Single After Married to the Player 'Gifts' Strawberry Milk = As the name suggests, players can combine Strawberry and Milk to their cooking recipe. Recipe can be bought from Waffle Ranch for 160 Cash. Plant Strawberry seeds first, and wait until 9-10 days until it grows into a Strawberry. Milk comes from cows you are caring for. Jalapeño = Mutates from Hot Pepper during Spring 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *The Princess' House in Mystic Area *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sugary Princess has 10,000 HP or more Walk into her house and Sugary Princess will be surprised that you're not scared to walk up to her. She does have some questions for you though, which you agree to answer. First she asks if you think the King of Books is cool. Choice 1: He is a charming person. Choice 2: I don't like him. Next, she asks if you think the Sweets King has good magic sense. Choice 1: He has a bare belly. Choice 2: The king is sensational. Do you think he's strong? Choice 1: His smiling face can't be beat. Choice 2: He has scrawny arms. And finally, are you attracted to the King? Choice 1: He is a king after all. Choice 2: Not meant to be the ruler of a castle If the player chooses #1 C1, #2 C2, #3 C2, and #4 C2: +1500 HP with Sugary Princess If the player chooses anything else: -1000 HP with Sugary Princess 2-Heart Event *The Princess' House in Mystic Area *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sugary Princess has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen 1-Heart Event Walk in and Sugary Princess is busy looking at some ribbons and pondering. You have good timing, she say, as she is having a problem with her potion cabinet. She has so many different ribbons that she can't locate one thing over another. She need to do some organising and volunteers you for the job! Sugary Princess is going to give you a list of ribbon colors that you are going to have to remember. She will ask you to repeat the order that she gave you because she already vergessen. : White, Pink, Red, and Purple Choice 1: Answer correctly. (+2000 HP) Sugary Princess will be excited that nothing bad happened! She tried it once on her own and had an unpleasant result. Sugary Princess feels it was a good thing that you came by. Choice 2: Answer incorrectly. (-2000 HP) No, that's not right! There is a collapse! It seems you gave her the wrong order and the design resulted in an unwanted result. You should of told her the right ribbons like she asked one to. 3-Heart Event *The Princess' House in Mystic Area *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sugary Princess has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen 2-Heart Event AND gave her a Ring The princess didn't like your previous answer to her questions and is pondering about testing you again. She then notices that you are behind her. She wants to ask you more questions and expects you to give honest replies. 1. Was it hard to enter her house the first time? Choice 1: Not really. Choice 2: Do you need courage? 2. Are princesses beautiful people? Choice 1: A little beautiful. Choice 2: I think they are cute people 3. Are princesses scary? Choice 1: Sugary Princess isn't like that. Choice 2: Not really. 4. What do you think of princesses? Choice 1: They are prettier than the Queen! Choice 2: They are hard to get along with. If the player chooses #1 C1, #2 C2, #3 C1, and #4 C1 Oh, you have exceeded her expectations! She reward you by offering a piece of cake. Yum! Result: +3000 HP with Sugary Princess If the player chooses anything else The princess is sad and tells she understands how you feel. Result: -3000 HP with Sugary Princess 4-Heart Event *The Princess' House in Mystic Area *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Must be Winter season *Snowy weather *Sugary Princess has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen 3-Heart Event Sugary Princess is really happy because she enjoys snowy days. Even you here to visit on a snowy day! If you're looking to hang out with her, she can turn you into a snowman and we can play hide-and-seek in between the Polar Bear. Choice 1: I want it to be sunny weather. (-3000 HP) Choice 2: Anything but a snowman! (+3000 HP) Oh you're so serious! Talking together makes her happy though. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 *Any day of the week *Spring season *Must be Sunny *You already seen all 4 of Sugary Princess' Heart Events *You are going steady with Sugary Princess Upon waking up in the morning, Sugary Princess will visit the player's house asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Sugary Princess wants them to meet her in Grand Royal Area at 16:00. Rejecting Sugary Princess' date will lose friendship points. When the player arrives, the two of us will eat together. Sugary Princess really likes flowers blooming in Spring, so she asks what you think of them. Answer with "They are so pretty!" to get positive effects! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Next to completed Main Storyline, 4 Heart Events + Date, 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and Year 2 or later, you need to give her at least 40 gifts before Sugary Princess will accept the Flower Jewel. The Princess' marriage is different from other bachelorettes. Like Elf, the wedding ceremony will be in front of your house, instead of at the ballroom in Town Hall, with Goblin being the one who presides our ceremony and no other people attended. After wedding, the credits roll and players will automatically go to bed. Sugary Princess' real name is Lolita (ロリタ Rorita). Just like all the other bachelorettes, the Goddess will ask what you would like her to call you. About two weeks later after we get married, Sugary Princess will appear one morning and announce that she's pregnant. Later, you will hear the sound of a baby crying. Wait for a moment to hear another cry. Sugary Princess then says the twins have finally born and asks you to give them name. First the boy, then girl. The children you get from marrying Sugary Princess will have pink hair, purple eyes, and light skin. The boy has a little untidy hair whilst the girl has long hair that reaches to chest. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters